Sorpresa
by valeziiTha
Summary: Maka y Soul tienen una casa nueva. Ella le pide que vaya a comprar plantas para el jardín mientras sale. ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que le espera a Maka cuando regresa? One-shot/ Mal summary D:


_Holaa :D ¿Qué tal? Yo tendría que estar estudiando, pero como verán no tengo ganas -w-_

_Esta historia se me ocurrió... Bueno, lo digo abajo xD Si no les arruino toda la historia :3_

_Soul Eater no me pertence, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo ¬¬ Pero algún día será mío, solo mío y dominaré al mundoo! Muajajajaja! Ok no u.u_

_Disfruten mi rara historia :)_

* * *

**Maka POV**

-Soul, ¿Podrías ir a comprar plantas?.-Le dije a mi compañero con una gran sonrisa-Iba a salir con Tsubaki a comprar muebles.

Nos habíamos mudado a una linda casita con patio, todo porque Patty y Black Star incendiaron nuestro departamento cuando estábamos en una misión. Kid y Tsubaki se habían sentido tan culpables que insistieron _demasiado _en comprarnos esta casa.

La casa no era más grande que nuestro departamento. Tenía una cocina, un baño, la sala de estar, tres habitaciones, un jardín delantero y un patio trasero, por el cual pasaba un pequeño arroyo y había uno que otro árbol.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-Me dijo en un tono totalmente desinteresado mientras veía por la ventana. Él estaba sin camiseta. El viento jugaba con sus blancos cabellos haciendo que se vea…_sexy…_

Me sonrojé cuando posó sus ojos rojos en los míos, y me perdí en ellos. Hasta que reaccioné cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Voy!-Grité desde donde estaba. Fui a abrir la puerta y era Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka-chan. ¿Estás lista?

-Sip. Soul, recuerda ir a comprar las plantas para el patio, ahí en la mesa está la lista de las flores y helechos que quiero.-Le dije. Sin más cerré la puerta y me fui hablando animadamente con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Maka se fue sin dejar que le responda. Decidí que sería mejor ir a comprar sus amadas plantas. No quería terminar en el piso en estado de coma por culpa de sus Maka-Chops.

Ya en el vivero, fui a preguntarle al vendedor si tenía todas las plantas de la lista. Mientras esperaba que él las buscase, algo llamó mi atención…

* * *

**General POV**

Al alvino le apareció un extraño brillo en los ojos, y fue corriendo desesperadamente hacia el vendedor gritando que deje de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando de la lista. Le susurró algo al oído, y al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar todo el dinero que ganaría cumpliendo la petición de Soul.

-Cool.-Murmuró con su sonrisa de tiburón, feliz.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Volví de comprar los muebles sola, ya que Tsubaki tenía que ir a ver a Black Star. Según una llamada de Liz el muy idiota quebró el pararrayos del edificio más alto de la ciudad, cayéndose de paso también él.

En la tienda me dijeron que a más tardar me traerían todo lo que compré mañana por la mañana.

Había comprado dos camas, dos mesitas de noche, un sillón, tres armarios, la mesita para el televisor, entre otras cosas.

Lo único que había sobrevivido al incendio era una muy asustada Blair, quien se fue a vivir a la mansión de Kid. Las razones no las entiendo, pero tampoco me importa mucho.

Aún recuerdo la sonrisa maníaca de Liz cuando nos enteramos de que también se había quemado nuestra ropa y nos arrastró a Soul y a mí al centro comercial.

Suspiré y entré a casa.

Afuera hacía calor. Estaba soleado, era un día realmente hermoso.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la sala de estar, pero no vi a Soul.

-¡Maka!-Apareció él mirándome con esos hermosos ojos rojos. Su pecho estaba desnudo, su pantalón estaba embarrado y su cabello estaba alborotado, con ramitas incrustadas en él. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como una estúpida y comérmelo con los ojos.-Al fin llegas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Del patio provenía un ruido extraño… Como el de muchas aves y monos.

-Soul, ¿qué es ese sonido?-Le pregunté curiosa.

-Ah, eso es una sorpresa.

Se acercó a mí y me tapó los ojos con sus manos. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

-Camina.

Sentí como abría una puerta y me hacía salir afuera. Ahora ese sonido era mucho más fuerte, y se sentía un aroma extraño…

Me retiró las manos de los ojos y lo que vi me dejó totalmente perpleja.

-Tará ~-Canturreó Soul-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-Me preguntó como un niño pequeño, con sus ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa.- ¿Verdad qué es cool?

-Soul Evans… ¿qué…le hiciste al patio?-Un aura asesina empezó a rodearme. Al parecer mi arma no lo notó debido a su emoción.

-¡Lo transformé en el patio más cool del mundo! ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad! Contempla esta obra de arte, Maka ¡A qué nunca en tu vida viste una selva de hongos! ¿A qué es genial?-Dijo completamente emocionado.

No pude contenerme.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDA OBSECIÓN CON LOS HONGOS!-Exploté, haciendo que Soul retrocediera asustado.-¡¿Qué no te conformas con la mierda de honguito que tienes en la macetita en tu cuarto?

-Makaa, eres muy malaa ~

Al ver unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de Soul me tranquilicé un poco y contemplé la gran variedad de hongos exóticos.

-Está bien, ¿Cuánto te costó todo esto?

-Emm…Maka…verás…-Y, nervioso, me pasó la factura.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

-Y dime, Soul-Me estaba aguantando las ganas de asesinarlo.- ¿De dónde mierda sacaremos tanto dinero?- Pregunté con tono contenido.

-Esto… no lo sé… eso quería preguntarte, ya que tú manejas el dinero de la casa y esas cosas…-Murmuró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón haciendo su típica pose de chico cool.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Soul salió volando inconsciente hasta dar con un árbol cuyo tronco estaba lleno de hongos, y cayó de cara a otro de tamaño exótico.

Entré a la casa totalmente molesta.

Es lo malo de haber escogido un arma obsesionado con los hongos…

* * *

_Taraa ~ :D_

_Ahora sí cuento como se me ocurrió. Ahamm ahaamm *Entrando en un recuerdo*_

_Estaba yo, aburrida y sin verle el sentido a la vida (osea, depre), cuando me puse a buscar imágenes de paisajes en google, y vi un hermosísimo honguito cabezón rojo (como el del mario bros pero de verdad xD) y me sentí identificada... _

_¿Quién soy yo? _

_Soy como ese honguito, chiquitito y que no resalta mucho entre la multitud, qué está siempre quietito sin molestar ni hacer mal a nadie, un insignificante honguito en el gran mundo de la naturaleza... Y bueno, el honguito no era tan insignificante si me ponía a pensar de determinada forma, y la verdad me sentí identificada. Así que en honor al hermoso honguito rojo que se cruzó entre las imágenes y me levantó el ánimo, se me ocurrió esta historia y ahora como fondo de pantalla tengo un honguito xD _

_Ya sé ya sé, soy rara por todo lo que dije antes -w- Pero es uno de mis tantos puntos de vista. No me lleven el apunte xD_

_¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Tomatazos, halagos, recomendaciones, etc.? Díganlos, o el honguito muere ewé... Ok no u.u, pobre honguito D:_

_En serio digan qué les pareció xD_

_Nos vemos :) _


End file.
